Do you think the boss will mind, sir
by Francine S
Summary: Shameless smut between Jack and Ianto with Ianto taking the upper hand
1. Do you think the boss will mind sir?

**Just a little break from my other story, am in the progress of writing chapter 10 so should be up in a day or two, no particular time frame for this story, slash, if you don't like it don't read, although why you would be bothering to read any of Torchwood if you don't like slash I don't know, rated M for sex scenes and swearing, hope you enjoy it, my first one shot so please tell me what you think**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood, it belongs to RTD and BBC, if I did the episodes would be a lot more like this and a lot less of the dying**

**Please read and review**

It had been a long week for the team, the Rift spitting out aliens left, right and centre. While the rest of the team had escaped to rest while it was quite Ianto Jones could be found down in the archives filling the reports. Jack watched on the CCTV as Ianto sorted everything into the right places. Jack never understood what was wrong with filling alien artefacts under "A" for aliens. Ianto had completely disagreed with the filling of the archives and had banned anyone from filling anything without clearing it with him when he had started. It had now become his domain. Jack smiled at the thought of Ianto down there, bending over to pick things from the floor, reaching high to file things in the top shelves. Making up his mind, Jack set off for the archives, looking forward to seeing the archivist as it had been a busy week with him not seeing much of Ianto at all.

Upon finding Ianto, Jack snuck up and snaked his arm around Ianto's waist, leaning on Ianto's shoulder.

"Anything I can get you, _sir_?" Ianto asks without pausing at his task, although now hampered by Jack clinging to him.

"Everyone has gone, wanted to see if you wanted to play naked hide and seek?" Jack breaths onto Ianto's neck.

"I don't know if I could _sir_, the boss would be expecting me to do some work, he is such a slave driver." Ianto answers back, his smile evident in his tone.

"I heard the boss wanted you to stop this and start on a really important task." Jack replies, aware of the game Ianto was playing.

"And what would that be, _sir_?"

"He wants you bent over his desk, screaming his name as he pounds into you." Jack murmurs as he nips at Ianto's ear.

"Isn't that harassment, _sir_?"

Ianto knew exactly the effect he was having on Jack, he always had fun teasing him.

"You are such a tease, Jones, Ianto Jones." Jack pouts but moving closer to Ianto until their lips almost touched.

"You wouldn't have it any other way, _sir_." Ianto smirks as he leans in to kiss Jack.

Jack returns the kiss ferociously, all Ianto's teasing having gone straight to his groin. Both men fought for dominance of the kiss, Jack finally succumbing to Ianto, loving it when the quiet Welshman took charge. Grabbing Jack's braces Ianto pulls his Captain in closer, till they were flush against one another, both men's arousal rubbing against each other, causing a deep moan to escape both men. They only break the kiss when air becomes necessary, resting their foreheads against each other. Ianto uses the break to start on Jack's clothes, slipping the braces from Jack's broad shoulders. Hands start roaming under Jack's shirt as Ianto starts attacking the delicate spot between Jack's neck and collar bone, getting a deep groan for his efforts. Ianto quickly slips Jack's shirt and undershirt off, starting to lick and suck at Jack's left nipple while tweaking the right as soon as the skin was bare. Jack groans at the on slaughter he was receiving from Ianto's magical tongue and hand. Ianto moves back up to kiss Jack once again on the lips, sucking slightly on his bottom lip, his tongue teasing. Pushing Jack back against the wall, Ianto starts working on the man's pants, careful to avoid the obvious arousal, much to Jack's displeasure. Once Jack was free from his pants and underwear, Ianto starts to slowly butterfly kiss his way down Jack's torso, dipping his tongue into Jack's belly button, earning a shudder from the older man. Ianto smirks as he works his way down Jack's body, purposely avoiding Jack's weeping cock. Jack groans at the realization that Ianto was drawing this out, teasing him. Hearing Jack's groan Ianto chuckles millimetres from Jack's cock, the hot breath causing Jack to moan loudly.

"Please Yan, don't torture me." Jack begs, unable to take anymore of the teasing.

"What do you want, _sir_." Ianto breaths onto Jack, loving the shuddering it causes.

"You, sucking hard." Jack manages to stutter, his mind refusing to cooperate.

"Someone is impatient tonight." Ianto smirks before taking Jack whole.

Jack jerks forward at the contact, the warm moist feeling of Ianto's mouth against him sending him crazy.

Ianto starts sucking, as he reaches and inserts a finger into Jack. Jack gasp in surprise, not realising Ianto had slicked up his fingers at some point.

Ianto chuckles at Jack's reaction, sending vibrations down Jack's cock, causing Jack to thrust his hip forwards.

Ianto moves his hand to stop Jack thrusting, instead sucking deeper and harder while adding a second finger, stretching Jack out.

Jack yells as Ianto hits his prostrate, and sucks on his cock. He buries his hands in Ianto's hair, pushing into Ianto's mouth, knowing he wouldn't last much longer at this pace.

Suddenly Ianto lets go, Jack moans at the loss of warmth. But before Jack has the chance to say anything, Ianto has gained purchase of his mouth, kissing him deeply while pulling him towards the old desk. Ianto pulls away from the kiss and pushes Jack so he is now bent over the desk, his arse invitingly sticking in the air. Ianto growls at the view in front of him.

"I seem to remember you saying about being bent over the desk and calling out my name as I pounded into you, or was I mistaken, _sir_?" Ianto teases as he slicks himself up.

"Fuck you." Jack growls back, eager for Ianto to stop teasing and start pounding him.

"Oh no _sir_, I believe it is you who is going to be fucked." Ianto whispers in Jack ear.

As he whispers this in Jack's ear, he pushes his slicked up cock up against Jack's arse, teasing.

"Tell me, what do you want, _sir_."

"You, in me, now!" Jack demands, his cock straining painfully hard against the desk.

Ianto responses by pushing deeply into Jack until he is balls deep, pausing allowing Jack to get comfortable, before thrusting hard into him, hitting his prostrate. Jack yells echoes through out the archives as Ianto pounds into him. Ianto grabs hold of Jack's cock, wrapping his long, slender fingers around, pulling and twisting in time to his thrust.

Jack feels his orgasm hit him hard as Ianto brushes against his prostrate, he cums, with a yell, spilling over Ianto's hand and the desk. Feeling Jack tighten around him pushes Ianto to his own orgasm as he pounds again into Jack, spilling deep inside of Jack. Each man pants heavily, Ianto resting on Jack and the desk, his soften dick slipping from Jack's arse. Pulling Jack down Ianto leans against the wall with Jack in his arms, kissing him deeply.

As they break apart Ianto smirks once more, "Is that what the boss wanted me to do, or should I try again, _sir_?"

Jack chuckles and captures Ianto's lips once more.

As the break apart for air Jack smiles and replies "Not quite right, I guess you will have to try tomorrow night."

"I think we should retire for the night." Jack continues as he nuzzles Ianto's neck.

"Do you think the boss will mind, _sir_?" Ianto tires to smirk, only to be interrupted by a yawn.

"I don't think he will at all." Jack smiles as he helps Ianto up.

The two men walk hand in hand to Jack's office, only letting go to climb down to his little cubby hole that Jack called home. The curl up in Jack's small camp bed, both too tired to worry about the mess till tomorrow.

**Hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you thought, have fun**


	2. Jack's revenge, or is it?

**Ok, part two of** **"Do you think the boss will mind, sir?" done, not bad considering it was never meant to be more than a one shot. This is dedicated to everyone who reviewed, favourited or alerted the first chapter, you asked for it so you got it, hope you enjoyed it, I just cant believe its been two months since I wrote the first one**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, I don't own Jack and I don't own Ianto. If I did, everyone would be much happier and I would be a lot richer, not that that's hard**

Captain Jack Harkness winces as he sits down too quickly, his body still sore from yesterdays pounding.

He groans slightly at the memory of the previous day's activity, the action having caused his cock to harden.

Jack rubs lazily at his crutch, trying to work out a way to get his revenge, because while he had enjoyed himself immensely, he could not let his staff stepping out of line and not listening to his orders.

Jack smirks to himself as he hatches his plan to put Ianto Jones into place. And by place, Jack wants Ianto under him, calling out his name as he comes.

Jack binds his time, waiting to lure the Welshman into his lair and then pounce.

Unbeknown to Jack, Ianto Jones had a plan for him.

_**Torchwood Torchwood Torchwood Torchwood Torchwood Torchwood**_

Jack almost sprinted down to the archives as soon as the rest of the team was gone. He was eager to get Ianto back.

"Hey Ianto, you down here?" Jack calls out as he enters one of the older sections of the archives, his search of the other areas had turned up empty, despite Jack checking the CCTV cameras prior to coming down to make sure his prey was ready.

"Over here." Ianto's voice calls out from amongst the dust.

"Where?" Jack asks as he turns a corner and is face with a dead end.

Before he has a chance to turn around, Jack feels metal latch around his wrist and a sharp click.

"You have been a very naughty boy." A deep Welsh voice whispers in Jack's ear, causing him to shiver in anticipation.

"You're under arrest." The voice pulls on the handcuff to demonstrate his point.

"On what grounds?" Jack asks huskily back.

"Of being such a fucking tease." His captor answers before slipping a blindfold over Jack's eyes.

"What if I protest my innocence?" Jack asks as he feels himself being pulled along to some unknown room.

"Then you will be tortured until you confess and admit you are mine." The man smirks before pulling Jack up against a wall, removing the cuffs.

"Strip to your braces and boxers." He is ordered from behind, the voice hoarse with need.

Jack complies immediately, finding Ianto's kink for his braces so arousing.

"So how do you plea?" Air brushes over his ear, sending shivers down his body, making his cock spring into life.

"Not guilty." Jack smirks, waiting for whatever his captor had installed for him.

"Very well then, the punishment begins." The controller clips the handcuff back on and drags Jack to the centre of the room.

Jack then feels his arms being lifted, followed by a clicking sound.

A wave of lust pulses through Jack's body as he realises where he was.

Shortly after he had gotten back from being with The Doctor, they had erected a punishment room where they could fulfil their more kinky fantasies without destroying Ianto's flat.

Jack is shifted out of his thoughts by the sound of things being shifted around, his kidnapper obviously searching for something specific.

A cry of triumphant is suddenly heard. Jack chuckles at the break from role.

"You think something is funny." The man snaps from right in front of Jack, the owner so close Jack can feel his body heat coming off in waves, mixed in with desire.

"No, sir." Jack cheekily replies.

"I think you need to be taught a lesson." He smirks as he moves around to behind Jack.

Jack swears he can hear something rustle along the ground in time to the steps of the man.

Before Jack has a chance to comprehend what was making the noise he feels something lash across his back, causing him to yell out in surprise.

Fuck, it was their whip, Jack realises as it comes back for another lashing, the thought alone enough to make Jack's cock harder even more.

Jack groans each time the whip snaps against his skin, hissing in pain and arousal.

Suddenly the whip stops still.

"So you ready to confess yet?" The man asks from behind him this time, a tongue coming to lick his neck waiting for his reply.

"Never." Jack manages to splutter out, so turned on.

"Well then, time for the punishment to be increased then." The captor snaps Jack's braces before moving back to where the various items must have been.

Jack hisses as the braces snap against his hard nipples, sending a ripple of desire through his body.

As Jack is still recovering from the impact of the braces, something hard whacks his arse.

"What the fuck." Jack cries out before it hits him again.

"Don't you like my new toy?" The voice purrs in Jack's ear, causing his breath to hitch, just as it slams into his arse once again, ripping a deep moan from his lips.

Jack hisses as the item is hit against his arse, pain and pleasure roaring through him, combined with the idea of his lover buying toys, Jack starts to unravel.

"So you do like it." He smirks before moving away once more.

"How about this?" Jack is asked as a hand grabs his balls hard, causing him to buckle, the chain the only thing that keeps him standing.

"I think you are enjoying this too much, you might finish too soon for my liking." The man musses before grabbing something.

Jack struggles to hear what is happening before feeling something clasp around his balls and cock.

"Fuck." Jack's mind screams as he realises that a cock ring had just been attached, the torture really beginning.

Jack moans in surprise as he feels fingers circling his entrance.

"Let's see if this can get you to talk." The voice breaths hotly down his spine as the fingers breach his hole.

"Fuck, fuck." Jack calls out as the fingers stretch him relentlessly.

Suddenly the fingers are withdrawn, leaving Jack to whimper at the loss.

Jack gasps as he feels something cold and hard press against his entrance and slowly being pushed into him.

Jack moans as it fills him.

"You like that do you." He is teased.

"Let's see how much you like its extra feature." The voice purrs.

Jack would have come had it not been for the cock ring when the vibrater whirls to life.

"Oh God, Oh God, so close, almost there." Jack moans as he feels his climax building up in his stomach, building but having nowhere to go.

"Only when you admit to being such a tease." He is ordered.

"Fuck you." Jack growls, struggling to keep some self-control.

"Your choice." The captor chuckles in his ear.

The vibrater suddenly picks up intensity, being pushed in even deeper so that it brushes against Jack's prostrate.

"Fuck, fuck, oh fuck." Jack moans repeatedly as his body is assaulted with vibrations.

"You ready now?" The man sneers just inches from Jack's cock.

Jack's eyes widen as he realises what is next if he refuses to comply.

"Never." Jack pants.

There is no reply this time, just Jack's cock being surrounded in wet heat.

"Oh God." Jack moans as he tries to thrust deeper into the heat but a steady hand keeping him where he was.

Jack feels like his mind is about to blow with the combined stimulation of both the vibrator and the tongue twisting round his cock.

"Please, please, I give in." Jack admits defeat, sure he will explode if he doesn't get his release soon.

"What do you need to say?" He smirks, as he knows he has Jack right where he wants him.

"I'm a fucking tease." Jack moans as the vibrater is removed from his arse.

"Please, just let me come." Jack pleas as he realises the cock ring hasn't been removed and doesn't seem to be anytime soon.

"Not till I decide." The voice chuckles right next to Jack's right ear.

Before Jack can argue, he feels his arse being penetrated again, this time with soft warm flesh.

Jack groans loudly as the flesh pushes into him, filling him completely.

"Fuck you're so loss." The man moans.

"You little slut, running around to every man who will fuck you?" The captor's question punctuation by nips along his neck as they thrust into Jack.

Jack just moans, his mind too clouded over with the need to come to be able to comprehend anything else.

Abruptly the thrust stop.

"I asked you a question." A growl roars in Jack's ear.

"No, there aren't any others, no one else, I belong to you." Jack cries out.

"Good, you're learning." He chuckles as he resumes his thrusting into Jack.

"Oh God, Oh God, please let me come, I think I'm going to explode." Jack pleas as he starts to see stars.

"You won't come till I tell you." He hisses, causing Jack to shudder, hindering the problem.

Jack groans as the voice continues to thrust into him, struggling to hold up his own body weight, his mind completely clouded.

He is so focused on his inability to relieve the pressure he doesn't realise the removal of the cock ring.

"Come for me, yell my name as you climax." The man whispers in his ear, husky with desire and need.

"Oh my God, Oh my God." Jack groans as the pace is increased, the thrust almost to the point of unbearable.

"Fuck, oh God, oh God, Ianto, Ianto." Jack calls out as he shoots his seed everywhere, release finally his.

His captor continues to thrust deeply into Jack until he feels their penis swell.

Jack moans as he feels the hot liquid squirt into him.

"I think you have learnt you lesson." The man chuckles before slowly withdrawing from Jack's arse, making Jack feel empty.

Jack is lost in the after glow of his climax, not even realising that he is released until he almost collapses.

"Whoa, careful, here I've got you." The voice is now full of care.

Jack lets himself be lead over to the bed that had placed in the corner.

He feels the handcuffs being unlocked and shuts his eyes in anticipation of the blindfold coming off.

"You can open your eyes, don't worry, it's not bright down here." The voice murmurs as Jack slowly opens his eyes.

"That was amazing." Jack breaths out as he looks at the silhouette of his captor.

"I am, aren't I.' Ianto smirks as he collapse onto the bed next to Jack, collecting him in his arms.

"Tomorrow is my turn." Jack mutters, on the brink of sleep.

"You wish." Is the last thing Jack hears before he drifts off to sleep.

**So I hope you enjoyed it, sorry if it doesn't make sense, this has been done at four in the morning, the product of when I have a three hour exam mixed in with large quantities of caffeine to keep me awake for said exam, please review, tell me what you did or didn't like and until next time, have fun**


	3. Weevil Hunting

**Part three now done, not bad for a one shot, there are about four or so more chapters left, I will try and post them about every two weeks as I am focusing on my other story more, thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed/alerted/favourited, its because of you this is continuing, hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Torchwood it would be all about Jack and Ianto, unfortunately as the BBC and RTD own it, it is all about Gwen.**

Jack pounces on Ianto the second Tosh leaves the Hub.

"I thought she would never leave, remind me to never hire a workaholic again." Jack gasps as they come up for air after a deep passionate kiss.

"So you don't like workaholics?" Ianto asks, with an evil gleam in his eye.

"No, too much work, not enough play." Jack answers in between kisses.

"Then I guess I should be getting going then." Ianto pulls away smirking.

"You are going nowhere till I come." Jack growls as he possessively pulls Ianto back to him.

Ianto has no chance for reply before Jack captures his mouth in a blistering kiss.

Ianto moans deeply as he grants Jack's tongue entrance and explores his mouth, spreading the unique taste that is his lover.

Ianto moans as Jack breaks the kiss and beings an assault on his neck, licking, sucking and biting at his sensitive collarbone.

Jack slams Ianto against the closest wall, showing Ianto he was taking charge this time.

As much as Jack loved a dominate Ianto he was ready to be on top tonight.

Jack slams his hips into Ianto's, both men letting out a deep moan at the feeling of their lover's arousal through the thin material of their pants.

"You wish, _sir_." Ianto rolls his r's knowing how much it turned Jack on.

Taking advantage of Jack's lack of concentration, Ianto quickly flips Jack over, pushing him hard into the wall, grinding their hips together, allowing another moan to pass his lips as he feels the head radiating from Jack's crutch, filling his mind with desire.

Ianto pushes up against Jack, pushing his lips to Jack's as his tongue demands entrance.

The men let themselves be overwhelmed with their lust, their tongues battling for dominance.

Their feverish actions are interrupted by a loud siren blaring through the silence.

"Fuck." Jack curses as Ianto reluctantly disentangles himself from his lover.

"What do we have?" Jack asks as Ianto looks on the screen.

"Weevil sighting." Ianto replies, already moving to grab both their coats.

"Couldn't wait till after I fucked you senseless?" Jack mutters as Ianto helps him into his coat.

"You mean, till after I fucked you senseless." Ianto whispers in Jack's ear, causing the older man to shiver.

"No way, I was topping tonight." Jack replies, trying to keep his desire under control now that there was work to be done.

"You wish _sir_." Ianto replies as he walks out, wiggling his arse as he went, loving the knowledge that Jack would be unable to take his eyes off it.

Jack watches a moment before running to catch up.

_**Torchwood Torchwood Torchwood Torchwood Torchwood Torchwood**_

"I was topping tonight." Jack says as he and Ianto speed towards the location of the reported Weevil sighting.

"That's what you think." Ianto smirks.

"What made you so sure that you were going to top?" Jack looks to Ianto briefly.

"Cause I always get my way." Ianto answers huskily, knowing it would cause Jack to shiver with need.

"Fuck you." Jack mutters as he tries to not think of how painfully hard his cock was at Ianto's words.

"Ok then, whoever takes down the Weevil fastest gets to top." Ianto suggest.

"Deal." Jack grins as the pull up to the location. He was sure he had this in the bag, after all he had been catching Weevils before Ianto was born, hell before Ianto's grandparents would have been born.

Together the walked down the street where the Weevil had been last seen, splitting up when the street split.

Jack tried his hardest to focus on the task at hand and not of what he would do to Ianto once he claimed his prize.

He grins as he hears a growl around the corner from him, knowing instantly that it was a Weevil.

_**Torchwood Torchwood Torchwood Torchwood Torchwood Torchwood**_

Ianto couldn't help but grin at the deal he had made with Jack, it wasn't the first time they had made such a deal, although often it had been left unsaid.

Ianto had never thought he would get so hard at the thought of entering another man or another man entering him, but since Jack that was all he could think of, he hadn't looked at another person since he and Jack had started dabbling.

Ianto lets out a small chuckle as he hears a Weevil not far ahead from him, he didn't mind who caught the Weevil first, he just wanted to get back to the Hub to continue what they had been doing before the interruptions, although he had been enjoying topping Jack the last few days and he knew the frustration it was building in Jack. He smirks at the thought of just how Jack might respond if he was force to wait a few more days before he could fuck him.

Ianto forced himself to focus as he approached the Weevil. Any distraction could end with him being dead, defiantly not something he would want.

_**Torchwood Torchwood Torchwood Torchwood Torchwood Torchwood**_

Jack slowly approaches the Weevil, careful to not make a sound to alert it to his presence.

He gets with in a few feet of it before he trips over some rubbish, causing a clatter to echo through the alleyway.

The Weevil turned to see what had disturbed it.

It bared its teeth when it laid eyes on Jack.

"Hey there, I won't bite if you don't." Jack tries to distract it as he reaches for his Weevil spray.

The Weevil lunges for Jack as he brings the spray up.

It's blinded for a few seconds, allowing Jack to move around to behind it.

Jack is about to handcuff it and put the bag over its head when it turns around.

"A fighter eh?" Jack comments as he sprays it again.

In its range it moves to lash out, barely missing Jack, but causing him to stumble backwards.

"Shit." Jack curses as he realises he has been backed into a corner.

"Come on, I'm sure we can talk about it." Jack tries to buy himself time.

The Weevil roars and brings its claws up to attack.

Jack waits for the sharp pain to shoot through his body that will tell him that the Weevil has struck when instead he hears the sizzle of a taser.

Jack watches the Weevil collapse and looks up to see Ianto standing meters away, his taser out.

"You right?" Ianto looks Jack up and down, checking for injuries.

"Never been better." Jack grins.

"Oh you will feel much better when I fuck you senseless in the backseat of the SUV." Ianto smirks.

"Shit." Jack curses as he remembers the deal.

Ianto just grins as he injects the Weevil with sedative and picks up the body to carry it back.

Jack quickly joins Ianto to help carry the Weevil.

Even though he had wanted to top, anytime with Ianto was the best he had ever had. He was just getting frustrated at not being able to enter Ianto and feel the Welshman as he orgasms, his channel tightening around his cock as he called out Jack's name.

_**Torchwood Torchwood Torchwood Torchwood Torchwood Torchwood**_

Ianto grins as they chuck the Weevil into the boot of the SUV.

"Now I think it's time for my reward." Ianto smirks as he pushes Jack against the door, kissing him passionately.

Ianto breaks the kiss as he fumbles with the door handle while Jack starts an attack on his collarbone.

Ianto pushes Jack down onto the back seat forcefully once he manages the door open.

Before Jack has a chance to react Ianto is on top of him, kissing him as he snaps off Jack's braces.

Ianto starts nibbling on Jack's ears as his nimble fingers make light work of Jack's buttons.

Jack groans as his skin is exposed to the cold air, gasping again when Ianto starts sucking on his nipple.

Jack buckles his hips as Ianto starts to tweak the other with his hand, moaning hard at the sensation.

"Someone's impatient." Ianto smirks as he moves his hands down to Jack's waistband.

"Fuck you." Jack growls as Ianto teases him.

Ianto smirks as he removes Jack's pants, breathing lightly on the impressive bulge in Jack's boxers.

Jack shivers as the cool air brushes over his cock through his boxers.

Ianto smirks once more at Jack's response before removing the underwear.

He growls at the sight of Jack's cock standing out from the curls of dark hair, already dripping pre-cum.

He licks his lips before running his tongue over the length, causing Jack to moan loudly.

Ianto hums lightly as he engulfs Jack's entire length in one go, causing Jack to buck his hips violently.

"Oh God Ianto, you keep that up too long and I won't last long." Jack moans as Ianto swishes his tongue over Jack's cock.

Ianto reaches into the pocket of the driver's seat, pulling out the packet of lube that they always kept for emergencies.

He quickly warms the lube on his fingers before reaching in between Jack's legs, circling Jack's entrance lightly.

"Fuck it." Jack moans as Ianto continues to tease him.

Caught off guard Jack groans loudly when Ianto breeches him.

Ianto wastes no time, inserting a second finger almost straight away, scissoring, trying to stretch Jack out quickly as his own desire builds.

As Ianto stretches him out, Jack unbuttons Ianto's shirt, running his hands over the smooth skin, digging his fingers in slightly as Ianto brushes against his prostrate.

"Please, I'm ready." Jack moans as Ianto continues to brush against his prostrate.

"Slick me up." Ianto orders as he removes his pants and boxers.

Jack gulps with lust as he lays eyes on Ianto's cock, glistering with pre-cum.

Jack strokes Ianto up and down with the warm lube, flicking the slit at the end and being rewarded with a deep groan.

Ianto quickly swats Jack's hands away from his cock as he encourages Jack to wrap his legs around his waist.

He leans in for another kiss before lining himself up with Jack's hole.

Ianto slowly pushes into Jack, loving the feel of Jack's channel around his cock.

Jack groans as Ianto slowly fills him, loving the feeling of his lover in him.

Ianto shifts the position to find Jack's prostrate once he is balls deep.

Jack groans as he feels the tip of Ianto's penis brush against his prostrate.

Ianto gives Jack a moment to get used to him in him before withdrawing almost the whole way before slamming back into Jack.

Jack lets out a low growl as Ianto continues to pull out and then slam into him, each thrust pushing against his prostrate.

Jack gasps as he feels Ianto's hand on his cock, tugging and twisting in time to the thrust.

"Oh God." Jack cries as he throws his head back against the window.

Ianto pulls him up into another kiss, his tongue roaming around Jack's mouth and swallowing each groan as it vibrated in both their mouths.

"Oh, Ianto, oh Ianto." Jack chants as Ianto picks up his pace.

Jack could feel his orgasm coiling up in his stomach.

"I'm going to come." Jack moans as Ianto starts fondling his balls.

"Look at me as you come." Ianto orders.

Jack eagerly obeys the sight of Ianto's eyes almost completely black from lust pushing him over the edge.

"Fuck, Ianto, Ianto." Jack calls out as he comes, cum squirting over Ianto's hand and both their stomachs.

Ianto groans as Jack's channel tightens around his cock, causing his thrust to become erratic, eager to join his lover in bliss.

"Oh God, oh Jack." Ianto screams as he too peaks, squirting seed deep into Jack.

The men both ride out their orgasm, all too soon returning to the real world.

Jack whimpers as Ianto's now soft cock withdraws from him.

Ianto smiles softly as he captures Jack's mouth once more, this kiss more gentle than any of the previous ones that night.

"Come on, we better get back to the Hub." Ianto speaks as he redresses, helping Jack once his done.

They share another kiss before moving out of the back seat and into the passenger and driver's seat.

"Next time I'm on top." Jack growls as he guns the engine and starts the journey back to the Hub.

"Just wait and see." Ianto smirks back.

**Hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you thought, the next one should be up in about two weeks, have fun**


	4. Never go into dark alleyways

**Sorry this one took so long to write, things have just been beyond crazy for months now and show no sign of stopping, I will try and update again soon, there will be three more chapters of this story, the next update could be a little while though. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/alerted/favourited, without you I would have given up on this story long ago.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ianto or Jack or Torchwood, if I did it would be more of this and less of the killing off characters**

Jack smiled as he and Ianto left the restaurant, Ianto's hand clasped in his own.

Jack loved their weekly dates, rift permitting. Tonight had been perfect.

And now he had a slightly drunk Welshman clinging to him.

"So what do you want to do now?" Jack leers towards Ianto.

"You, now." Ianto replies as he pushes Jack against the wall of the alley way they had just entered.

Jack groans as his back hits the cool wall, contrasting with the warmth of Ianto pressed against his front.

Before Jack can respond Ianto's still nimble fingers were unbuttoning his shirt. That was something that had always amazed Jack, no matter how drunken Ianto was, he never struggled with buttons.

Jack groans as Ianto attacks his chest the second his shirt is pulled apart, Ianto's talented tongue swirling round his left nipple, causing him to buckle forward.

"Oh God." Jack groans as Ianto's hands work down his body, his muscles twitching under the feather light touches as Ianto moves on to his right nipple.

Ianto moves up to capture Jack's lips as his hands grab Jack's pants.

Jack gasps into Ianto's mouth as the cold air hits his cock, Ianto having pulled of his pants and boxers in one swift movement.

Ianto chuckles as he turns Jack around.

"Ianto?" Jack asks, unsure what the Welshman was going to do next.

Ianto answers by nipping on Jack's neck while his hands glide down his body.

Ianto grins as his hands reach their goal, gently kneeing Jack's arse, being rewarded with a deep growl.

"Lube." Ianto breaths into Jack's neck.

The captain struggles with his pants which had pooled around his ankles, letting out an exclaim when he found the prize.

Ianto nibbles on Jack's earlobe as he grabs the packet, tearing it open.

Ianto pushes Jack's legs further apart, making it easier to access his hole.

He quickly slicks up his fingers before plunging one into Jack.

Jack groans as he feels the digit enter him.

Ianto quickly adds another finger, stretching Jack out, eager for it to be done quickly so he could fill Jack with his already leaking member.

Jack groans as Ianto's fingers brush against his prostrate, thrusting back.

Ianto withdrawals his fingers, twisting Jack around to capture his lips.

He then thrust the lube into Jack's hand and unbuttons his fly.

Jack didn't need to be told what was expected of him, squeezing out a generous amount of lube into his hand.

He grabbed Ianto's leaking cock once it was free from it's confides, loving the feel of his lovers pulsing penis in his hand.

"Enough." Ianto groans after a minute of Jack stroking him, any longer and he would come in his lover's hand.

Ianto pulls Jack into a deep kiss before turning him back around to face the wall.

Ianto grabs Jack's arse, pulling the cheeks apart so he can see the quivering hole.

He pushes his dick against the hole but not pushing in, waiting, wanting to tease Jack.

"Please Ianto." Jack moans as he can feel Ianto's cock resting against his hole but unable to do anything because of Ianto's hands holding his hips still.

"What do you want?" Ianto asks his voice husky with desire.

"You in me now." Jack pleads with Ianto.

Ianto complies, pushing into Jack, deep, so deep until his balls rested against Jack's arse.

Ianto just stood there, enjoying the feel of his lover's heat surrounding his member.

"Move already." Jack whines, wishing release from the pressure that had been building all evening.

Ianto obeys, moving out almost fully out of Jack before slamming back into him.

Jack groans at the movement, feeling the tip of Ianto's dick pressing on his prostrate.

"Fuck yeah." Jack moans as Ianto continues to slam into him.

Ianto chuckles before capturing the skin of Jack's right shoulder in his mouth, sucking as he pounds into his lover.

"Oh God, I'm close." Jack calls out as Ianto continues to pound him.

"Come for me." Ianto orders into Jack's ear, his voice low with desire.

"Oh God, Ianto, oh Ianto." Jack calls out as he comes, his seed squirting all over the wall that he had been pushed against.

"So close, so close." Ianto mutters as he continues his assault on Jack, his thrusting becoming more and more erratic as his orgasm build.

Jack clamps down on Ianto's cock, bring him over the edge.

"Fuck Jack." Ianto calls as his seed shots into Jack, filling him with a hot sticky feeling.

Ianto allows his now soft cock to slip out of Jack and sits down next to Jack.

"That was amazing." Jack grins as he leans against his partner.

"I don't think that was what my parents had in mind when they told me to not walk through dark alleyways." Ianto mumbles, his mind still foggy.

Jack chuckles before leaning in to capture Ianto's mouth.

"We are never doing this again." Ianto mutters as they break for air.

"That's what you said last time." Jack chuckles, remembering the last time Ianto had had too much to drink on one of their dates. He did always become clingier and more open with alcohol in his system.

"Fuck you." Ianto mutters as he pulls himself up and does up his pants.

Jack just grins as he holds out a hand to Ianto, unable to get up himself because of his pants tangled around his ankles.

Ianto helps Jack up, pulling him into another kiss before letting him pull up his boxers and pants.

"So where to now?" Jack asks once he has made himself decent again.

"Home." Ianto answers, worn out after a long week at work and their vigorous activity.

"Ok." Jack replies as he laces his fingers with Ianto's.

"Next time I get to pound you into the wall." Jack says as they make their way back to Ianto's apartment.

Ianto just mumbles something incomprehensible.

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you thought, will try and update as soon as possible, till then have fun**


	5. Alien guts and showers

**Another update, hope it was quick enough for you, so good news and bad news, good news, classes have finished for uni for the semester, bad news have exams to study for, there are still two more chapters to go, although I do hope to have them done by the 16****th**** as that would be 6 months since I started this story, although feels no where near as long, thank you so much to every one who has read/reviewed/alerted and favourited, every time I post a chapter the response just blows me away, if it weren't for all of you this would have just been a one shot, so thank you once again for everything and hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Torchwood then I wouldn't be worrying about exams, as I do have to worry about exams it must mean that I don't own Torchwood and RTD and the BCC must instead**

"I'm sorry ok, how was I meant to know that they would explode when we stunned them." Jack tries apologising as his team stomps past him.

Today had capped off what had been a terrible week for Torchwood Three. The Rift had been throwing aliens and artefacts at them faster than they could track them. Due to this the members of Torchwood hadn't slept in their own beds for the whole time, only managing to get home to grab change of clothes before another alert came through, leading to the mood of the team being tense, the angry ready to be released at any moment. That moment came when Jack had ordered them to stun the latest aliens that had come through the rift. How was Jack to know that they would explode from the shock? None of the team had been impressed with having alien guts splattered onto them and the ride home had been filled with a frosty silence that Jack had been sure would kill him if it had gone on for any longer.

"There isn't any more rift activity predicted for the next day. I'm going to have a shower then head home." Tosh announces before heading towards the communal showers. "Rhys hasn't seen me all week, unlike others I can't have a quickie between alerts." Gwen glares at Jack before storming off. Owen mutters something before heading out too, leaving Jack alone, Ianto having already disappeared the second they had gotten back to the Hub.

Jack sighs as he moves to his office. It wasn't his fault the Rift had been playing up lately. And Gwen had been wrong to assume him and Ianto had time to do anything. They hadn't had more than a few kisses before the siren sounded to signal another crisis was on the way for the last week. Jack had been waiting far too long to spend time with his Welshman and now it seemed he would have to wait even longer. Jack grins remembering their date, the last time he and Ianto had been intimate.

"Jack." Ianto's voice brings Jack back to the present.

Jack sighs, knowing it was now Ianto's turn to yell at him for ruining another suit.

"I'm sorry Ianto, I'll give you the company card so you can buy a new suit when you get some free time." Jack mutters with out looking up.

"Oh, I know you will sir, but at the moment I'm more interested in whether you plan to join me in the shower or not." Ianto replies, his voice husky with lust.

Jack's head shots straight up, unsure he had heard right but one look at Ianto with his pupils blown with lust was enough to convince Jack that his hearing had not deceived him.

"But if you would rather stay here and mope I guess I will have to have a shower all on my own." Ianto teases Jack.

"Never." Jack growls predatory as he jumps out of his chair and grabs hold of Ianto, crushing their lips together.

"Shower now before you drip anymore alien guts all over the place." Ianto pants as they break apart.

"Yes sir." Jack salutes playfully before Ianto drags him down to their private quarters.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood- Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

"I've missed you." Ianto whispers as he undresses Jack, kissing at every bit of skin revealed.

Jack shivers as Ianto slowly moves further and further down, growling in frustration when Ianto stops at his pants.

Ianto chuckles before undoing Jack's pants and stripping him of them and his boxes in one shot.

Ianto nuzzles Jack's groin, breathing in the 51st century pheromones that he could no longer live without.

He stands back up, pulling Jack into a deep kiss.

"Shower." Ianto orders upon breaking the kiss.

Ianto quickly strips before joining Jack in the shower.

"Face the wall." Ianto orders Jack.

Jack turns and leans against the wall, willing to follow with what ever Ianto had in mind, it had been way too long to waste time fighting for dominance.

Jack groans as Ianto starts massaging his shoulders, kneading out the knots that had formed from a tough week, breathing in deeply the smell of the coffee shower gel Ianto kept there.

"You sir need to learn how to relax." Ianto mutters as he moves lower, gently rubbing at Jack's shoulder blades.

"Maybe you can teach me how." Jack purrs.

"Oh I will, don't you worry about that." Ianto smirks before moving his hands lower.

Jack allows himself to get lost in the feeling, loving Ianto's strong hands rub along his skin.

Jack jerks as he feels Ianto parting his arse cheeks.

He moans deeply as he feels Ianto's tongue lick across his skin, teasing the delicate ring of muscle.

He lets out a gasp as Ianto's tongue breaches his hole.

Jack moans as he feels Ianto's tongue thrust in and out of him.

Jack rest his head against the wall, losing himself to the sensation, groaning deeply as Ianto's hands start fondling with his balls.

Jack groans in disappointment as he feels Ianto's tongue leave his hole, Ianto's hands following.

He is surprised then when one of Ianto's fingers breach him.

"Fuck Ianto." He moans, pushing against the invading digits.

Ianto starts sucking on his neck as he stretches Jack out.

"Oh God Ianto, I'm not going to last much longer if you keep that up." Jack pants as Ianto nibbles on his ear and brushes his prostrate.

Ianto brushes Jack's prostrate once more before removing his fingers.

Ianto turns Jack around, pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

Jack groans as he is bombarded with the taste of his lover.

He shivers as he feels his back hit the wall.

Ianto pushes against him, rubbing their cocks together, causing them to both groan.

Ianto encourages Jack to wrap his legs around his waist, kissing along his jaw line.

Jack groans deeply as Ianto plunges into him, loving the feel of his lover burying himself in him.

Ianto pulls Jack back into a kiss while he waits for Jack to get used to the feeling of Ianto's cock inside of him.

Before long Jack can't handle it any more, pushing against Ianto, encouraging him to start thrusting.

Ianto takes the hint and slowly withdraws before slamming back into Jack.

"Oh God, love when you do that." Jack moans as Ianto continues to slam in and out.

Ianto shifts so with each thrust the tip of his penis brushes against Jack's prostrate causing him to call out.

Jack bites down on Ianto's shoulder, trying to stop himself coming so soon, wishing to experience the feeling of Ianto slamming into him for as long as possible.

Ianto moves a hand from the wall where he had been supporting their weight to Jack's cock, pumping him in time with his thrust.

"Fuck yeah, that's it." Jack pants as he feels his orgasm build.

"Come for me." Ianto growls into Jack's ear where he had been sucking.

"Oh Ianto, fuck Ianto, oh God, Ianto." Jack calls out as he comes, his seed shooting onto his and Ianto's stomachs.

Ianto groans as he feels Jack clench around him, the heat surrounding him as his lover comes.

His thrust start to be erratic as his own orgasm comes, slamming Jack against the wall.

"Jack." Ianto moans as his seed squirts out into Jack.

Ianto continues to thrust as his orgasm pulses through him.

"Love it when you do me." Jack mutters as he comes back to the world, kissing Ianto deeply.

Ianto slowly pulls out of Jack, both men wishing they could stay connected forever.

"I think we need to get clean again." Ianto mutters as he helps Jack back to his feet.

"My turn to clean you." Jack offers, picking up the body gel.

"Whatever you want." Ianto smiles as he pulls Jack in for another kiss.

"I have everything I want right here." Jack smiles back when the pull apart.

**I hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter should be up midweek as it is already half done as it was meant to be this chapter but thought this order would suit better, please tell me what you thought and until next time, have fun**


	6. Naked Hide'nd'Seek and Invisible Lifts

**Second last chapter, next one should be up later today, will try and get it done as soon as possible but for now I do need to get some sleep or else I won't be able to think of everything and it will make no sense. Thank you once again to everyone who has read/reviewed/alerted/favourited, reviews really make my day and the response to this story has just blown me away. Just a quick note, in this story the invisible lift does have small fences on three edges about waist height as I do think it is a little dangerous for them to have nothing on the sides.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Torchwood I wouldn't have to bother studying for my exams, as I don't and RTD and BBC do, I need to cram.**

Jack looks around the Hub watching his team.

Since their crazy week the rift had been quiet, like to counterbalance. They had all welcomed the break, but now almost a week later boredom was setting.

Owen was playing one his video games while Gwen was busy talking away to Rhys. Even Tosh was bored, playing solitaire trying to pass by the hours.

"Tosh, Owen, Gwen go home." Jack finally orders at 5.

They look up for a second before quickly collecting their belongings, eager to escape.

Jack waits till the alarm goes off indicating that they had left before he clicks on his Bluetooth.

"Ianto, need you in my office now." Jack orders, grinning as he thinks of what he was about to do with his Welshman.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood- Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

Ianto smirks as he loosens his tie while walking up to Jack's office, well aware of Jack's plans for him.

He grabs his stopwatch from his pocket, smiling as the memories run through his mind.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood- Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

Jack looks up and grins as he sees Ianto walking into his office.

Jack's expression turns to confusion when he sees Ianto's tie in his hand.

"You have ten minutes." Ianto answers as he hands Jack the stopwatch.

Ianto then walks around Jack's desk, pulling the tie around Jack's eyes.

"Just so you don't cheat this time, _sir_." Ianto answers Jack's thoughts.

Ianto pull Jack in for a deep kiss before exiting the room.

Jack growls with frustration, he had just wanted to take Ianto then and there. "Oh well, guess I'm just going have to win." Jack thinks to himself with a grin thinking about his prize.

He quickly strips himself of his clothes while waiting for the time to be up so he could find Ianto and fuck him senseless.

Jack sighs as the time ticks on. He was getting restless, all he wanted was to find Ianto and claim him as his own like he had been unable to for the last few weeks.

As the final seconds ticked down Jack knew he had to win, it had been way too long since he had topped.

Jack gently undoes the tie, knowing Ianto would kill him if he damaged another one.

He goes to open the CCTV file on his computer.

"No cheating, _sir_." The text fills his screen instead.

Jack curses, Ianto obviously knew that he always checked the CCTV to find him.

Jack exits his office, annoyed that he now had to find Ianto without cheating, but he was determined to find Ianto.

He grins as he finds Ianto's jacket draped over Tosh's computer and his waistcoat on Owen's desk. His mind flashes back to the last time he had pounded Ianto on Owen's desk, smirking a little at the thought of how Owen would react if he knew just what they had done on his desk.

Jack almost trips over Ianto's shoes, situated between desks and pointing towards the tunnels.

Jack grins, as he imagines his lover stripping in the Hub.

Jack starts a light jog through the tunnels, making sure to keep an eye out for any more of Ianto's clothing.

As he comes to a T-section, Jack looks around for clues to where his archivist could have gone.

He finds Ianto's red shirt lying about half way down the right tunnel.

He grins remembering Ianto's face when he had given it to him for his birthday, although it had really been more for him, he loved Ianto in red.

Jack almost misses the next clue, too busy in remembering the other gift he had given Ianto that year.

He glances at the stopwatch in his hand, noticing he had only 3:35 seconds left.

He picks up the pace, following the direction that Ianto's socks had pointed.

Jack lets out a grunt as he comes to another intersection in the tunnels, this time he had five tunnels to choose from, he hoped Ianto had left the next clue somewhere obvious.

Jack looks around for the next piece of clothing, letting out an exclamation of triumph as he finds Ianto's pants.

He licks his lips as he imagines Ianto hiding somewhere in the Hub in only his boxers by this point.

Jack runs as the tunnel turns around, grinning at the pile of clothes in his hands. Jack did find it one of the more annoying rules of Naked Hide'n'Seek. Ianto insisted that all clothes found during the game be collected. Jack gives a small chuckle, remembering why Ianto had brought in that rule. Owen's face when he had found Jack's boxers in his autopsy bay had been worth the decaf that Ianto had put him on for embarrassing him, although Jack was sure to never do that again.

Jack is startled as he leaves the corridor, coming out next to the cog door. He had thought that Ianto was leading him to one of the abandoned rooms below the main hub but it seemed tonight Ianto had other ideas.

Jack curses as he realises he has less than a minute to find Ianto if he were to win.

Jack looks round for any evidence of Ianto's boxers, the only clue left.

His face splits into a huge grin as he comes across the red silky material.

His glee is short lived though, Ianto calling out to him.

"Time's up sir." Ianto's rich Welsh voice drifts from towards the invisible lift.

Jack curses as he realises that he had just lost and would now have to wait even longer before he could be sheathed in Ianto as he came.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood- Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

Ianto grins as Jack comes into view. He had wanted to try the invisible lift for a while and now was the perfect chance.

"That was sneaky, playing with my computer." Jack pouts as he reaches Ianto.

"It was only to stop you cheating, now you going to stand there all day, or come here so I can collect my prize." Ianto smirks, he was happy to let Jack win most of the time but occasionally it was good to win too.

Jack continues to pout but steps up onto the lift.

Ianto rolls his eyes at the childish behaviour before grabbing hold of Jack and presses his lips against Jack's.

He pulls them flush, groaning at the feel of his cock rubbing against Jack's, both standing to attention. He plunges his tongue into Jack's mouth, exploring every crevice of his lover's mouth, letting the unique smell that was Jack overwhelm him.

Both men break apart panting but still flushed against each other.

"How do you want me?" Jack asks his voice husky with desire.

Ianto smirks as he thinks of what he was going to do with Jack.

Instead of telling Ianto pulls Jack in for another kiss and initiates the controls to bring the lift up.

When they are close to half way up Ianto pulls away slightly from Jack.

Jack looks to Ianto for further instructions, as the winner Ianto got to decide everything that was going to happen.

Ianto gently pushes Jack down till Jack's head is level with his groin, Jack grinning, knowing with out words what Ianto wants.

Ianto lets out a deep moan as Jack swallows him whole without any warning.

Jack hums around the flesh, loving the moans that escape his lover's mouth.

Ianto buries his hands in Jack's hair, thrusting his hips forward.

As the lift reaches the top, Ianto pulls back, indicating to Jack to let his penis go.

Jack stands back up, not sure what it was that Ianto wanted him to do now.

Ianto grins, pushing Jack so he was against the small rail that circled three sides of the lift, facing out to Roald Dahl Plass.

"I want people to jump in fright when they hear you scream when you orgasm." Ianto whispers in Jack's ear as he spreads Jack's legs.

Jack shivers, his dick becoming impossibly hard.

He lets out a groan as he feels Ianto spreading his arse.

Ianto slowly enters one slicked up finger into Jack's quivering hole as he sucks on Jack's ear lobe.

Jack tires to suppress a moan as Ianto enters another finger, stretching him out.

He bites his lip as Ianto brushes against his prostrate.

He can't contain his groan as Ianto adds a third finger, stretching and scissoring as he brushes against Jack's prostrate again and again.

Jack pushes back as he feels his desire starting to pool in his stomach.

Ianto quickly removes his fingers, not wanting Jack to come till he was inside of him.

Ianto groans as he lubes up his cock, although it had been a slow day he hadn't had a chance to see Jack all day because of filling and the need had been building unfulfilled till now.

He quickly finishes, needing desperately to be inside his lover.

Ianto lines up his dick and Jack's anus, kissing up and down Jack's neck as he slowly enters till he is all the way in.

Jack groans deeply as he feels his partner enter him, loving the feel, never did he feel more complete than with Ianto inside him or him inside of Ianto.

Ianto pauses, waiting for Jack to get used to the intrusion.

After a few moments Ianto starts to pull back before thrusting back in.

Jack groans as he feels Ianto move within him.

Ianto grabs hold of Jack's hips for better leverage, moving so his tip will brush against Jack's prostrate, grinning when Jack lets him know he had hit the target with a deep moan.

Jack lets his head fall back against Ianto's shoulder, allowing the feeling to surround him, his mind empty of everything except the Welshman behind and in him.

Ianto snakes his hands round to grab hold of Jack's balls, rolling them in his hands, causing Jack to thrust forward.

Jack groans as Ianto's hands make their way to his cock, rubbing up and down his length.

"Fuck Ianto." Jack moans as his senses are overloaded.

"Come on Jack, come on." Ianto urges Jack on, close to his own orgasm.

"Oh fuck, fuck, Ianto, Ianto." Jack moans as his orgasm builds.

"Come on Jack, scream for me." Ianto nips of Jack's ear as he thrust hard into Jack's prostrate.

Jack can hold on no more with Ianto urging him on.

"Fuck Ianto, Ianto." Jack yells out again and again as he comes.

Ianto groans as Jack tightens around him, the heat pulling him in, drawing out his orgasm.

"Oh god, Jack." Ianto mutters as his thrust become erratic, thrusting in deeply as his vision becomes obscured with stars.

"Oh Jack, Jack." Ianto calls as his seed shoots out into Jack.

He lets his head fall forward onto Jack's shoulder as he continues to thrust, letting the pleasure wash over him.

As both men return to earth Ianto pulls out of Jack and pulls him around for another kiss.

"I should let you win more often if this is the result." Jack grins as they break the kiss.

"You keep telling yourself that." Ianto snorts as he presses the buttons to bring the lift back down again.

"Next time I will win." Jack tells Ianto as they descend.

"Without cheating, I doubt it." Ianto teases as he pulls Jack against him, just holding him close as he comes down from the high.

"I never cheat." Jack replies as he rest his head on Ianto's shoulder.

Both men are too caught up with each other to notice the people above looking for the source of the screaming they had heard.

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it, just one chapter left, should be up soon, please tell me what you thought, till then have fun**


	7. The End

**Last chapter, a little sad to be finishing this one but I have run out of any more scenarios for Ianto to get Jack and thought it was about time Jack got his turn. It has been an unbelievable six months writing this and thank you so much for each and every person who has read/reviewed/alerted/favourited this story, you were the ones that kept this story going, had it not been for the response I got for this story it would have stayed as an one shot. Each and every time the response astounded me, thank you. Not sure about this chapter though, right up till I was writing it I had intended it to be hot and dirty but then Jack and Ianto took over and it became more fluffy, please tell me what you think, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to RTD and the BBC so this story will ever only be a story sadly.**

What were you thinking, you could have been killed." Jack glances over at Ianto who just stares out the passenger window.

Jack sighs as he pulls up to Ianto's apartment. He knew one day he was going to lose Ianto and today had almost been that day.

"_What do we have?" Jack calls out as the rift alarm goes off._

"_Huge spike near Splott, but no CCTV at the moment." Tosh replies as she types away at her computer trying to find more information._

"_Right, Owen, Gwen, Ianto with me, Tosh stay behind and let me know if you find anything." Jack orders, Ianto already collecting his coat for him._

_Jack smiles as Ianto helps him put on his coat, loving the little gestures Ianto made to let him know how much he cared._

"_Ok team lets go." Jack orders as he makes his way to the cog door._

Jack looks over to Ianto who has made no indication to move.

It was meant to be a straight forward mission back with Torchwood he should have known better.

"_Anything Tosh?" Jack asks as he speeds along to the site._

"_Weevils, looks like four or five." Tosh replies._

"_Ok team, keep alert, stun first." Jack orders as they pull up to the site._

"You scared me today. I didn't know if you were going to get back up." Jack reaches out to stroke Ianto's cheek.

"I'm sorry that I scared you but I had to get that girl, I couldn't let the Weevil get her." Ianto leans into the touch.

_Jack was pleased with how the capture was going, so far four had been caught and only one remained lose. They should only be a few more minutes before they were done and then they could go home._

_Jack's thoughts are interrupted by a scream._

_The team run towards the scene, a girl being backed against a wire fence by a Weevil. A wire fence all but Ianto were on the wrong side of._

_Just as the Weevil was about to strike Ianto calls out to it, too far away to stun it._

_It was enough of a distraction for the girl to get away but the Weevil now was moving towards Ianto._

_Ianto stumbles back, holding out his stun gun._

_He pulls the trigger, it landing on the Weevil's chest but doing nothing._

"_Shit." Ianto curses as he realises it was out of charge._

_He fumbles for his gun._

_He finds it quickly but the distraction was enough time for the Weevil to have moved close enough for it to strike out._

_Ianto ducks as an arm comes flying towards him, the claws catching him on the shoulder._

"_Ianto." Jack calls out, unable to do anything from the wrong side._

_Ianto backs back, feeling a wall blocking any further progress._

_He blindly strikes out, hoping to buy some time for the others to get to him._

_The Weevil rears back, Ianto's strike having struck it in the jaw, not enough to cause damage but to at least stun it for a few seconds._

_Ianto doesn't waste any time, shooting it the second it had stepped back._

_He slides down the wall, filled with relief._

_The team join him minutes later having run around to get to him._

"_Owen, check him, it got him." Jack orders, his voice laced with fear over what damage may have been done._

"_I'm fine Jack." Ianto mutters as Owen removes his jacket to take a better look at the wound._

"_Just a gash, nothing too deep, will clean it up when we get back to the Hub." Owen tells Ianto._

"_You sure?" Jack asks, hovering above Owen, wanting nothing more than to grab his lover and check for himself that he was safe._

"_Of course I'm sure, stop fussing." Owen answers Jack._

"I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shot it before it got to you." Jack pulls Ianto close, tears threatening to fall.

"I didn't mean to scare you Jack but you know each time we go out there is a risk I won't come back, a risk none of us other than you will come back." Ianto tries to soothe his lover.

"I know, I hate it when you go out." Jack leans in and kisses Ianto, relishing the taste that he almost thought he would never taste again.

"I know Jack but I have to." Ianto strokes Jack's cheek once they had broken the kiss.

"You almost died though." Jack tries so hard to hold back the tears.

"I didn't though." Ianto tries to pacify his lover. "How about you come up with me and I show you just how alive I am." Every time one of them came close to death or in Jack's case died, they both felt the need to ensure themselves that everything was ok and that they were still both alive. Ianto knew Jack wouldn't be able to move on till he had been assured that Ianto was fine.

"I would love to, but you can't, not with your shoulder, Owen told you to rest." Jack grasps one of Ianto's hands.

"How about you come up with me and I will show you that I'm fine." Ianto encourages Jack; he also needed to be assured that everything was ok.

Jack looks at Ianto, taking in every detail; he wanted to take up Ianto's offer so bad but also didn't want to hurt him.

"Come on." Ianto encourages as he climbs out the car.

Jack follows, grinning when Ianto grabs hold of his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

They make their way up to Ianto's apartment in silence, both men thinking of just how close it had been tonight.

Ianto closes the door behind them as Jack toes off his shoes and hangs his coat on the coat rack.

Before he can say anything to Ianto though, the Welshman pulls him in for a deep kiss, pulling Jack against him.

"One day you will lose me, but I promise it won't be any time soon." Ianto whispers as he breaks the kiss.

"You can't promise something like that." Jack starts to speak before Ianto puts a finger to his lips.

"No more speaking about it tonight, lets just enjoy being alive." Ianto whispers before pulling Jack to his bedroom.

Ianto pushes Jack down onto the bed, stripping himself of his shirt and tie.

He leans down, capturing Jack's lips once more while his fingers worked on Jack's shirt.

As soon as the shirt and undershirt are pulled from Jack's body Ianto sucks and kisses his way down to Jack's pants.

He quickly removes Jack's pants along with his boxers and socks.

Ianto sits back for a moment to admire his lover, amazed at just how hard he could get from looking at Jack alone.

He quickly removes his own clothes so now both men were completely naked.

Ianto climbs onto Jack so he is straddling his lover's hips.

He pulls Jack into a deep kiss as he searches for the lube that was now always present in his bedside table. Both men knew that this wasn't going to be slow and teasing, they both needed to know that the other was ok.

Once he found the lube Ianto thrust it into Jack's hands.

Jack looks at him in confusion.

"I need to know that I'm still alive and I never feel more alive than when you are in me, you make me feel so complete." Ianto tells Jack as he stares into his deep blue eyes.

Jack stares back into Ianto's own blue eyes, overwhelmed by the admission made by Ianto, how Ianto had known that was exactly how he felt.

Jack quickly slicks up his fingers before moving them to in between Ianto's legs.

He teases the entrance for a few seconds before gently pushing a finger in.

Ianto groans as he feels Jack breach him, it had been so long since he had let Jack top.

Jack quickly adds another finger, his need to fill his lover building quickly and Ianto's rock hard erection resting against his stomach showed his lover was much the same.

He soon adds a third, stretching Ianto out as quickly as he can.

Ianto moans loudly as Jack brushes against his prostrate, closing his eyes as he lets the feeling roll over him.

All too soon Jack's fingers leave, leaving Ianto whimpering at the loss.

Jack pulls Ianto down, kissing him deeply.

Ianto reaches out, bracing himself either side of Jack's body before raising his arse.

Jack watches as his lover moves, unsure of what Ianto was about to do.

He lets out a moan of surprise as Ianto impales himself on Jack's cock, lowering himself till Jack was fully sheathed in his lover.

Ianto leans down, pushing against Jack's lips and plunging his tongue into Jack's mouth.

Ianto then lefts himself up till only the tip of Jack's cock was still inside of him before quickly lowering himself again.

He groans as he feels Jack's penis pressing against his prostrate.

Jack moans as he feels the heat all around his dick, Ianto's arse resting against his balls.

Next time Ianto pulls himself up and then back down Jack thrust his hips up, meeting his lover halfway.

Ianto moves his lips along Jack's jaw line, kissing a nipping along the perfect skin as he continues to impale himself over and over again on Jack's cock.

Jack moans as Ianto sucks on his ear lobe, moaning as Ianto continues to lift himself up and then slam himself down onto Jack's dick.

As he feels his orgasm build Jack grabs Ianto's cock, pulsing with need, tugging on it in time to Ianto.

Ianto feels his orgasm building as Jack adds a twist to his movement.

"Jack, fuck Jack." Ianto chants as he continues to bob up and down around Jack's cock.

Jack pulls Ianto in for another kiss, swallowing Ianto's groans as he comes, squirting over both their chest.

Jack groans as he feels Ianto contract around him, thrusting his hips up again and again as he feels his climax near.

Ianto squeezes tight around Jack, wanting to bring his lover over the edge with him.

"Ianto, oh Ianto, I love you." Jack calls out as he climaxes, shooting his seed deep into Ianto and claiming him as his own.

Ianto stares at Jack for a moment, not quite believing what he had just heard Jack say.

Jack opens his eyes wide as he realises what he had just said.

He watches Ianto carefully, hoping he hadn't scared the other man with his declaration of love.

Before he has time to process anything to say though, Ianto captures his mouth, kissing him, trying to pour all his emotions into it.

They break apart, panting heavily, Ianto lifting himself off Jack.

Jack sighs as Ianto moves off him, thinking that the other man just might run at this point.

He is surprised than when Ianto lies down next to him and pulls him close.

"I love you too Cariad." Ianto smiles as he kisses Jack once more.

Jack smiles as Ianto pulls away.

"Come on, time for sleep. Big day tomorrow." Ianto yawns, resting an arm possessively over Jack's chest as he rests his head so he can hear Jack's heart beat.

"Goodnight." Jack whispers as Ianto's breath evens out telling him that the man was now asleep.

The last thought Jack had before he followed Ianto in sleep was maybe some days close calls weren't too bad.

**So that is the last chapter, hoped that you liked it, as I said it went in a totally different direction that I thought it would, please tell me what you think. Thank you once again to everyone who has taken the time to read this, share what they thought of this, to alert it and to make me privileged enough to be on their favourite author and/or story list, this was all for you, thank you, till next time, have fun.**


End file.
